I Miss You
by Rianne Pond
Summary: "No, I'm not breaking up with him," I silenced her, looking around to be sure nobody had heard her outburst. She covered her mouth furtively, listening. "I just want him to find other friends so that I can actually go to class or oh, I don't know, dress myself in the morning," I reasoned, calmly voicing my opinion. "You let Natsuki dress you?" Haruka giggled into her palm.


**This is a requested story for: BrOkEnToYbOx! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**I Miss You**

"Natsuki, please let go of me. I have to go to class," I whined as he held his boa constrictor grip around my waist. We'd been going together for a long time now and he knew too well that I needed time to get to class. Natsuki made a noise of discontent as he set his chin on my shoulder, pulling my body even closer to him. I groaned.

"Can't I come along? Just one day?" he suggested, biting at my ear playfully. I slumped my shoulders, causing him to bang heads with me. He laughed and kissed my cheek where he'd hit me. I looked over my shoulder to say something to him while looking him in the eye. Perhaps if I made eye contact then my words would seep into his ungodly thick skull.

"Na—" Mid-sentence I was only to be silenced by Natsuki's lips firmly crashing upon my own. I couldn't help but enjoy the taste of his lips just a little bit, despite the fact that I was growing furious with him. When he finally pulled away the bell rang. I let out a yell and pushed Natsuki off, running through the hallways to make it to S class before Hyuuga-sensei locked the door.

Natsuki was always doing this. He constantly got me in trouble and embarrassed me. Just that morning at breakfast he had insisted on feeding me my food, making obnoxious sound effects each time. Some called it couple eating; I just felt like I was a baby. Yeah. I knew he thought I was cute, but I thought he meant cute in an attractive, romantic way. Lately, it felt like the childish way. I put up with him as best I could, because it was worth it when we were alone, but he was truly insufferable when he was trying to show me off to our classmates.

When I was given a detention for my repeated tardy appearances to class I decided it was high time that I told Natsuki what had been on my mind for ages. He would probably be hurt by it slightly, but he would move on and realize it was for the best. I confessed my plan to Haruka at lunch before Natsuki had joined us.

"You're going to break up with him?" she yelled incredulously. Her voice was much louder than I had ever heard it before. If anyone were to listen to my feelings and not judge me for it I'd thought it would be Nanami-san, but right now she was doing to opposite of that.

"No," I silenced her, looking around to be sure nobody had heard her outburst. She covered her mouth furtively and listened to what I had to say. "I just want him to find other friends so that I can actually go to class or oh, I don't know, dress _myself_ in the morning," I reasoned, calmly voicing my opinion.

She giggled into her palm. "You let Natsuki dress you?" she asked, nearly snorting at the question. I merged my eyebrows together and felt my nostrils flair in distress. She just wasn't getting it.

"See! A little bit of separation would be good," I pressed. "But I'm not breaking up with him." She nodded and swallowed her last laugh. I knew too well that she was enjoying my confusion. She understood Natsuki better than the rest of us and that enraged me in a sense. He was dating _me_. Shouldn't _I_ know him better than anyone else?

"Okay, tell him that," she finally agreed, apparently all she needed was an example of his overbearing presence in my life. I nodded, just as Natsuki set his tray down beside me.

"Tell who what?" he inquired, again pushing into my life, as he always did. I pulled out the chair beside me, in order to encourage him to seat himself there rather than remain with his arms around my neck for the entirety of lunch. He took the hint and sat down, but not before leaning in and giving me a big kiss on the cheek. Haruka giggled and smiled knowingly at me.

"Aww," she murmured as Natsuki smiled a self-satisfied grin. I glared at her, knowing she loved the utter display of affection. I looked over to Natsuki as he happily shoveled in a mouthful of food. He wiggled back and forth in a sort of dance, making me laugh inwardly at how adorable he was being. I should probably tell him more often how cute I thought he was.

"So, Natsuki," I muttered, testing the water. His ears perked up as he chewed, still bouncing, and listened to what I had to say. "I think that maybe you should find some other friends to spend time with," I suggested, wringing my hands, hoping he took it well and that by no circumstances did his glasses come off.

Natsuki stopped chewing. He rolled his eyes back contemplatively and sharply nodded. I expected more of a spectacle from him. Instead he returned to bouncing and shoveled in another bite. Haruka raised an eyebrow, glancing at me then back at Natsuki. She'd expected more too. Natsuki soon began to chat, not requiring our responses, as he was the king of one-sided conversations. Haruka and I remained silent through the entirety of lunch until it was time for us to go to practice.

"Haru-chan?" Natsuki asked, setting his tray down in the bucket. She looked up and nodded slightly. All three of us began to walk to the music room. "Would you like to watch a movie with me tonight?" he asked, watching her expression unfold as he asked. She shrugged.

"Sure," she replied, looking over at me questioningly after she replied as if to ask if that was alright. It wasn't as if I could tell her either way now that she'd replied. I was alright with it though. I would work on homework. That's what every kid wants to do on their Friday night.

"Sounds like fun Natsuki," I chirped. He looked down at me and smiled, reaching out to take my hand. I took it gratefully. "What will you watch?"

"I don't know! Whatever Haruka wants to watch," he said cheerfully, unknowingly stomping upon my toes with such fervor that I had to fight to remain emotionless through practice.

Natsuki never let me chose the movie.

Small trifles such as this continued to occur. The next day, Natsuki sacrificed his pudding at lunch because Haruka said that she liked it. In the end she didn't even eat it all because she was full, but Natsuki gave it up because she made a comment. He bent to her every will. When she suggested that we work on dancing at rehearsal despite the rest of the band being against it, he began to stretch, doing as she pleased and causing a huge smile to erupt upon her face.

I kept my jealousy to myself, but after a month of this continued there was little that he did that didn't enrage me to some degree. He followed after Haruka, walking arm in arm with her to class and gossiping about A-class. I knew he was enjoying himself and that he was just friends with her, but—

_But, what if they weren't just friends?_

All I'd told him was that he should find other _friends_ to spend time with. He hardly spent any time with me now and he and Haruka looked like a happy couple based on the way he acted. They now had "official movie nights"; I couldn't enter the room on these nights and the more I thought about it, I wondered why. Natsuki wasn't sneaky, but he was slipping through my fingers. If I didn't grab onto him soon he'd leave me and I'd lose my better half.

"Na-chan!" I yelled out very suddenly in the quiet dorm room. He looked up from his homework, pushing out of his plushie abyss and stared at me. His eyes bore holes into my chest, as he was intent on listening to what I had to say. In all honesty, I hadn't spent the time to think it out, but at this very moment Natsuki was paying more attention to me than he had in weeks. "I-I miss you," I whispered, my voice sounding alien to me. It was soft and needy, certainly not a sound that I was used to in the slightest.

"Aw Syo-chan! You're so cute," he squealed, getting out of bed and coming to sit beside me, resting his head on my shoulder. I smiled to myself, knowing this was how it was supposed to be.

"Please stay with me," I pleaded, knowing that all I needed to do was say the words for him to comply. He nodded beside me, wrapping an arm around my waist and hugging me close. "I really did miss you," I remarked after a while of sitting like that. I wanted him to know how much I loved him and how much I missed him. He wiggled his head back and forth in joy, leaning up and kissing my hair repeatedly.

I let out a throaty noise, trying to push him off as he clung onto me. "Aiieee," I yelled, "I didn't miss you _that much_!" I said, knowing all too well that I had.

And knowing all too well that I was actually enjoying it.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this cute story! Remember as always, REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW and READ my other stories! **

**Thanks everyone 3 I'm still doing requests! PM me...**


End file.
